Etre ou devenir
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: Les élèves du Glee Club s'apprêtent, pour certains, à quitter le lycée afin d'aller réaliser leurs rêves loin de Lima. Betty, petite-amie de Santana, reste bien indécise sur la décision à prendre. Et c'est grâce à ce club qui lui est si cher, et à sa meilleure amie, Noémie, qu'elle va trouver sa voie. Fibre artistique oblige !


**Salut à tous ! Voilà ma première fiction Glee ! Je l'ai écrite pour une de mes meilleures amies, ma soeur de coeur, en l'occurence, _betty tomlinson __104_ ! Son fantasme, c'est la sulfureuse et très très très sexy Santana Lopez (mon crush, vous le découvrirez, c'est... un certain Noah Puckerman) ! POV de ma très chère Betty, bien entendu !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Et ma Betty, je t'aime fort fort fort ma chérie ! **

_PS : Puck et Quinn n'ont pas eu d'enfant ensemble, Rachel a réussi sa première audition à la NYADA et les anciens, comme les nouveaux membres du Glee Club, participent aux concours de chorale ensemble. Sam et Tina sont au même niveau scolaire que les anciens membres du Glee Club, Blaine aussi, et ce dernier a fait une audition pour la NYADA également. Se situe à la fin de la saison 3. _

* * *

**POV Betty**

Je suis adossée au mur devant la salle de japonais, mon sac à mes pieds, où Noémie, une de mes plus proches amies, pose une question à son professeur avant de sortir, les doigts entortillés dans ses longs cheveux rouges. Elle me sourit, son sac en bandoulière posée sur une de ses épaules, et me parle de son cours alors que l'on se dirige vers les escaliers, à l'extérieur. J'acquiesce à chacune de ses phrases et elle semble avoir vu que j'ai la tête ailleurs car elle me le fait gentiment remarquer. Je lève mes yeux bleu-vert vers elle, comme si elle venait de dire une absurdité.

** - Me regarde pas comme ça, Bettou**, affirme-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. **Je sais que tu penses à une certaine Santana Lopez.**

Je me sens rougir rien qu'à l'évocation du prénom de ma petite amie. Je balaie sa réplique d'un geste futile de la main et lui désigne une table libre.

** - Fais pas genre qu'elle t'excite pas à distance**, dit-elle en en me tirant la langue et en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice.

** - Y a pas un jour où je ne t'entendrais pas parler de sexe toutes les deux secondes**, je soupire, ma tête mollement posée sur un de mes poings. **De toute façon, toi et Puck, vous ne devez faire que ça…**

** - Eh… **lâche-t-elle, faussement offusquée en me fourrant un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule. **On sait parler, aussi !**

Je relève les yeux et je vois Rachel et Kurt s'avancer vers nous, bras dessus, bras dessous. La brunette s'assoit à côté de Noémie et elles commencent toutes les deux à parler des nouvelles chansons de Katy Perry en nous tournant délibérément le dos, ce qui ne m'étonne pas de la part des deux starlettes du Glee Club.

Kurt me dévisage avec ses grands et beaux yeux bleus. Il resserre un peu son foulard jaune canari autour de son cou et se repeigne rapidement avant de poser sa main par-dessus la mienne, sur la table.

** - Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller chérie**, assure-t-il de sa voix chantonnante. **Tu veux parler ?**

** - C'est Santana**, je lui murmure en me penchant en avant. **Elle et moi, elle veut qu'on passe… aux étapes supérieures, si tu vois ce que je veux dire**, j'ajoute en prenant soin que l'obsédée derrière moi n'ait rien entendu.

** - Quoi ? **rétorque-t-il. **Tu veux dire que toi et elle, vous avez déjà…**

** - Oui, on s'est fait des trucs à l'arrière de sa voiture et chez elle, aussi**, j'avoue en repensant à ma fabuleuse copine. **Elle veut presser les choses, pourtant. Je sais pas ce que je dois lui dire ! Je suis morte de trouille ! **

Kurt ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt car je sens des lèvres se poser sur mon cou et mordiller doucement la peau de cet endroit. Bon sang… Je ferme à moitié les yeux et je sens des frissons me parcourir le corps avant de se loger dans le bas de mon ventre. Je rouvre grand les yeux et je regarde par-dessus mes lunettes la bombasse hispanique portant un uniforme de cheerio qui venait de s'asseoir délibérément sur la table, les jambes écartées, sa queue de cheval rehaussée et bouclée me caressant doucement le visage. Je sens que si elle continue, je vais devenir beaucoup plus perverse que Noémie…

Elle me tend ses lèvres et j'appose ma bouche sur la sienne. Ses doigts se faufilent dans mes cheveux défaits et en pagaille. Ce que j'aime quand elle fait ça… Elle mord gentiment ma lèvre inférieure avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je me noie littéralement dans ses iris sombres.

** - Salut, bébé**, me dit-elle doucement.

** - Hey**, je réponds bêtement, mon cœur battant la chamade.

Il y a des fois où je me demande pourquoi elle m'a choisie moi et quand je la regarde, je me dis que sa beauté dépasse des milliards de fois la mienne. Elle m'assure que je suis parfaite, avec « mes gros lolos et mes yeux pétillants de bonheur ». Noémie, elle, me fout presque une presque une baffe quand je dis le contraire et elle émet quelques claquements de langue réprobateurs dans ses moments, tout comme ma girlfriend.

Santana me rend plus féminine, plus belle. En ce moment, elle me fait des papouilles dans les cheveux et si j'étais un chat, je ronronnerais certainement. J'adore les papouilles et les bisous dans le cou. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qui a révélé ces détails intimes à ma petite amie. Je dérive quelques secondes mon regard sur Noémie, toujours plongée dans sa discussion avec Rachel.

Kurt se lève quand il voit Blaine arriver avec Finn et Sam et saute dans les bras de son fiancé. Ces deux-là sont faits l'un pour l'autre, vraiment. Je suis heureuse qu'ils aient décidé de se marier. Je me rends vraiment compte qu'on devient des vieux…

Santana soulève mon menton avec son index et dépose une succession de baisers tout légers sur mes lèvres, ce qui me fait sourire. J'aurais pu me sentir idiote mais c'est tout le contraire. A force de m'être culpabilisée, aujourd'hui, je croque la vie à pleines dents sans me soucier du regard des autres. Je suis ce que je suis et ce que j'ai envie d'être. Point.

Mes dents se referment sur le doigt de Santana qui dessinaient le contour de ma bouche et ma langue s'enroule autour de son majeur. Je la vois se mordre la lèvre et une flamme de désir s'allumer au fond de ses yeux. Kurt se racle doucement la gorge et je me rends finalement compte de la portée érotique de mon geste. Nous ne sommes pas seules. Pas pour le moment, du moins.

J'entends un fort « PUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK ! » résonner derrière moi et je me retourne pour voir comment cette grosse tarée va être accueillie par son boyfriend. Puck est toujours en mode beau gosse et il n'est plus surpris des cris permanents que pousse sa petite amie. Il saisit son visage quand elle est à sa hauteur et l'embrasse avidement. Leurs langues se trouvent et il la plaque contre un mur. « Prenez-vous une chambre, merde… » je pense en faisant une moue suggérée être mignonne.

La sonnerie résonne dans McKinley, une heure après mon arrivée dans la cour extérieure, et la petite troupe et moi nous dirigeons vers la cantine. Santana a entremêlé ses doigts aux miens, comme Kurt et Blaine. Rachel court vers Finn qu'elle aperçoit dans le couloir et il la fait virevolter avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tina et Mike s'approchent de nous, se tenant mutuellement la taille, et font la queue en notre compagnie.

Je remarque que Mercedes n'est pas là jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle qu'elle avait rendez-vous chez le médecin durant la pause. Un mal de gorge la terrasse depuis quelques jours et Rachel lui avait donné l'adresse de son spécialiste des cordes vocales.

Je passe à la borne, fais scanner ma carte et me saisis de mon plateau que je pose sur les barreaux en métal qui servent de support. Santana me précède et quand elle se saisit d'un yaourt à mon niveau, elle me regarde et passe ses doigts _très _près, _trop _près de ma poitrine. Je pique directement un fard. Si seulement je pouvais lui rendre la pareille… Mais je ne suis pas aussi discrète qu'elle en ce qui concerne les signes d'affection.

On se dirige vers une table, au fond du réfectoire et je balance mon sac sous la table après avoir posé mon plateau. Noémie est en face de moi et ne cesse de répéter que « les pâtes, c'est la vie ». C'est MA phrase, ça. Mais bon, j'utilise quelques-unes de ses répliques, alors… On est quittes.

Comme par hasard, ce sont des spaghettis et je vois Santana se remplir la bouche de ses pâtes et les aspirer en me regardant fixement. Mon cerveau se met en ébullition totale mais je suis coupée dans mon élan de « dégustatrice de pâtes au ketchup qui essaie d'être chaudasse avec sa copine bonnasse mais qui n'arrive pas à faire aussi bien que sa copine » par Noémie, qui s'étouffe avec ses pâtes. Elle est trop douée, cette fille. Respect.

** - Alors, moi, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire un mix de « **_**Drunk In Love**_** » et de « **_**Royals **_**» pour les régionales**, propose Blaine.

** - Aaaah nan ! **je m'écrie. **Pas Lorde ! Et pas cette chanson ! **

Noémie me regarde avec des yeux noirs. Elle est accro à cette chanson. Pas à la chanteuse, fort heureusement pour moi et mon pauvre cœur.

** - Tu proposes quoi, **_**Bettou~**_** ? **me répond gentiment Blaine, un de ses foutus sourires charmeurs sur les lèvres. Bon sang, je ne résiste pas à ça.

** - Euh… Ben… Je ne fais que danser**, je balbutie en passant du rose au cramoisi. **Mais… euh… j'aime bien… hmm… euh… ben, je…**

** - Chaton, ils vont pas te mordre ! Depuis le temps que je te le répète**, soupire Santana, un sourire légèrement narquois étalé sur son visage. **Et tu as une super voix alors, tais-toi…**

Je la dévisage longuement, mes idées s'entrechoquant dans mon cerveau, avant de me rappeler que _môsieur _Anderson désire une réponse de ma part.

** - Je pensais à un thème… « USA »**, avoue-je. **J'ai un mix de deux chansons en tête mais il faudra placer une autre chanson, en tous les cas…**

** - Tu penses à quoi ? **demanda gentiment Finn.

** - Bah… j'imagine un mélange de « Made In The USA » de…**

** - Demi Lovato**, s'exclame Noémie.

** - Et de « Party In The USA » de…**

** - MIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY ! **

Si un regard pouvait tuer… Elle serait déjà à terre, celle-là. Je ris intérieurement de ma blague. Noémie est une groupie de Miley Cyrus, alors. Elle est irrécupérable. Surtout que Puck a mis « _23 _» sur son baladeur et que sa copine lui arrache une oreillette pour écouter.

Rachel, Kurt et Mike discutent de ma proposition, Finn, Quinn et Tina les écoutant, pesant le pour et le contre. Brittany me parle de son rêve dans lequel elle rencontrait un lama du nom de Charly et qu'elle partait au pays des Bisounours avec lui. J'aurais bien rigolé si Brittany ne croyait pas dur comme fer que les Bisounours existaient et qu'ils avaient bâti des châteaux tout roses dans les nuages. Je sens les doigts fins de Santana caresser ma nuque légèrement. J'ai chaud. Très chaud. Le manque d'air va bientôt se faire ressentir si elle continue comme ça. Je pourrais lui sauter dessus et lui arracher son uniforme si nous n'étions pas au lycée et entourés de nos amis.

Finalement, Rachel, Mike et Kurt sont d'accord pour mon thème « USA » qu'ils vont aller proposer à monsieur Schuester durant notre heure au Glee Club cet après-midi. Noémie est aux anges car elle va pouvoir chanter une chanson de son idole (son idole américaine, je ne vous parle pas de ses idoles japonaises et sud-coréennes…). Elle embrasse Puck et m'adresse un clin d'œil.

Nous sortons tous ensemble de la cantine après avoir déposé nos plateaux et nous nous dirigeons vers l'auditorium, où monsieur Schuester et mademoiselle Pillsbury nous ont donné rendez-vous.

** - Alors, est-ce que vous avez trouvé notre thème pour les régionales ? **demande monsieur Schue en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la scène.

** - Betty a eu une **_**merveilleuse **_**idée ! **souligne Rachel en offrant son sourire immaculé à son professeur.

** - Du genre ?**

** - Elle a pensé à deux chansons sur les Etats-Unis, la fête et l'amour**, affirme Tina en me faisant un de ses sourires. **« Made In The USA » et « Party In The USA », **ajoute-t-elle avant que Noémie ne fasse semblant de s'évanouir.

** - Pas mal, pas mal du tout même**, affirme notre professeur en se relevant. **Rachel, Mike, je vous laisse vous charger des arrangements et des chorégraphies. Kurt, je compte sur toi pour les costumes.**

Santana se lève à ce moment-là, Noémie, Rachel, Kurt et Tina la suivant sur scène. Les quatre filles se mettent en ligne sur scène, et nous regardent successivement. C'est ma petite amie qui prend la parole.

** - On a voulu interpréter une chanson pour vous prouver à quel point on vous aime**, déclara-t-elle, ses yeux noirs rivés dans les miens. **Et à quel point vous comptez pour nous. Et aussi… que ces années passées à McKinley et au Glee Club avec vous ont été fabuleuses…**

** - Elles nous ont apportées les personnes que l'on veut chérir pour le restant de nos vies et ça n'a pas de prix**, ajoute Rachel. **Qu'importe comme vous êtes, vous êtes parfaits pour nous.**

Sam apparaît sur scène à ce moment-là avec sa guitare, et je vois que Mercedes est revenue, car elle s'installe à côté de Blaine et me fait un signe de la main.

Je retourne mon regard son scène et Sam commence les premières notes de la chanson sur sa guitare. Mon cœur commence à battre quand je me rends compte qu'ils vont interpréter une de mes chansons préférées. « _Little Things_ »…

Pendant que Sam frotte son médiator sur ses cordes, Santana me regarde, un sourire charmant aux lèvres. Elle n'a pas l'air odieuse ou maléfique à ce moment-là, non, elle est juste… attendrie. Tina commence à chanter à ce moment et j'écoute mon amie, qui fixe Mike de ses yeux bridés.

_ Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this mind this mind, it was meant to be_

_ And I'm joinin' up the dots with the freckles on your checks and it all makes sense to me…_

Rachel prend le relais et s'avance de quelques pas sur scène, les bras écartés.

_ I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes, when you smile, you've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

_ the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine but I'll love them endlessly…_

Tina, Rachel et Kurt commencent ensemble à chanter le premier refrain de la chanson en fixant leur âme sœur dans la salle.

_ I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do, it's you, oh, it's you, they add up to_

_ And I'm in love with you, and all these little things…_

Santana fait quelques pas vers moi et je comprends qu'elle va chanter la partie de mon boy préféré (Louis The Tommo !). Mon cœur rate quelques battements et je souris presque comme une idiote en voyant la bombasse qui n'est autre que ma petite amie chanter une partie du deuxième couplet.

_ You can't go to bed without a cup of tea, maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_ And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me…_

C'est au tour de Sam de se lancer à l'eau et il regarde Quinn en chantonnant. Santana adresse un clin d'œil à Noémie et cette dernière lui sourit alors que les paroles de notre « bouche de mérou national » retentissent dans la salle.

_ I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never want to know how much you weigh_

_ You still love to squeeze into your jeans but you're perfect to me…_

Je vois que Mercedes sourit doucement, en pensant à Shane, certainement, et elle joue avec ses doigts parsemés de faux ongles et de bagues. Sam, Santana et Tina se mettent à chanter le deuxième refrain au moment où la diva black relève la tête.

_ I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to_

_ And I'm in love with you, and all these little things…_

Puis, Noémie arrive pour chanter le pont, Puck s'étant mis debout et rapproché de la scène pour pouvoir admirer de plus près sa petite amie, ses bras musclés croisés sur ses pectoraux saillants.

_ You never love yourself half as much as I love you, you'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to_

_ If I let you know, I'm here for you… Maybe you'll love yourself like I, love you, oh…_

Rachel et Kurt rechantent ensemble le refrain en se regardant quelques secondes.

_ I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth, because it's you, oh it's you, they add up to_

_ And I'm in love with you, and all these little things_

Les autres les rejoignent pour le dernier refrain et Santana me regarde et ne sourcille pas quand je vais au devant la scène, à côté de Puck et de Finn, pour la regarder de plus près.

_ I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to_

_ And I'm in love with you, and all these your little things~_

Je mets quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte que la chanson est terminée et c'est mécaniquement presque que je commence à applaudir. Santana s'accroupit sur scène et prend mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser. Je pose mes paumes sur ses genoux et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux sentir sa bouche sur la mienne. Et son odeur, mélange de fleurs et de bonbons, m'enivre complètement. Dès que l'on se sépare, un creux s'immisce au creux de moi que seule elle peut combler. Je me surprends à passer ma langue sur mes lèvres et elle me regarde comme si elle disait « Range ta langue, chaton, ou je vais te la manger ! ».

J'entends Noémie glousser comme une grosse folle. Je vois du coin de l'œil qu'elle a les jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Puck et qu'elle a la tête en arrière, son petit ami parsemant son cou de baisers. Puis, il la repose à terre mais garde sa main sur ses hanches. Je vois que tout le monde est bouleversé par l'interprétation qu'ont donné nos amis. Rachel et Finn se câlinent, et Sam caresse les cheveux de Quinn. Mercedes et Brittany nous scrutent avec tendresse, tandis que Blaine et Kurt s'éclipsent de l'auditorium, main dans la main.

Après ce petit break musical, nous nous donnons rendez-vous trente minutes plus tard dans la salle du Glee Club pour le thème musical de la semaine, avec monsieur Schuester. Santana me tire par la main et m'embrasse, encore et encore. J'en perds haleine rapidement. Puck se râcle la gorge avant d'annoncer :

** - Non pas que je ne trouve pas excitant deux filles qui s'embrassent devant moi mais je pense qu'on devrait aller dehors par un si beau temps ! **

** - Noah Puckerman, tu es le plus abruti de tous les mecs**, je m'écrie en levant les yeux au ciel.

** - Naaaan, mais sérieusement, on a dit à tout le monde d'aller dans la cour. Histoire qu'on parle un peu de l'année prochaine.**

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. L'année prochaine… Santana sera sûrement à la NYADA tandis que moi… Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai. Mike me dit que je ferai une superbe danseuse, et Artie m'assure que je serai parfaite en tant que comédienne. Mais sincèrement, je partirai bien à New York pour rester avec Santana. Qu'est-ce que j'y ferais, après ? Travailler dans un fast-food miteux pour payer mon pauvre loyer ? Livrer les journaux ? Pff… Quand je vous dis que je n'en sais rien du tout !

Santana et moi partons dehors avec Puck et Noémie, qui se regardent amoureusement. Quand on les observe, on pourrait croire que leur couple n'est basé que sur une histoire de sexe - d'un côté, c'est comme ça que leur romance a commencé. Quand on les connaît, cependant, on s'aperçoit que c'est un couple très amoureux et fusionnel, sensible et délicat, aussi. J'avoue quand même que ça peut être très électrique et sauvage quand ça s'engueule, mais ça se rabiboche par un, deux, dix baisers. Et autres actes que je n'ai pas besoin de vous décrire pour que vous les compreniez.

Nous débarquons dans la cour et nous nous asseyons tous les quatre sur les larges escaliers. Artie est là, Brittany à côté de lui en train de lui parler des bonbons à la cerise que ses parents lui avaient offert deux jours auparavant.

** - Je suis sûre que je vais être acceptée à la NYADA ! **s'exclame Rachel, des étoiles dans les yeux, son bras dessus celui de Finn. **New York, c'est mon rêve depuis gamine ! Et j'ai assuré à mon audition ! **

** - Tu reviendras nous voir quand tu seras là-bas ? **demande Quinn.

** - Bien évidemment**, répond-t-elle en prenant son amie dans les bras. **Tu ne nous as pas dit ce que tu ferais !** ajoute-t-elle en sautillant.

** - Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je vais aller à Los Angeles et tenter ma chance pour devenir danseuse**, affirme-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Pendant que le petit groupe discute, Santana me parle à voix basse. Je l'écoute attentivement.

** - Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? **me questionne-t-elle.

Je la dévisage longuement, mes yeux se perdant dans ses prunelles sombres. Je passe mes doigts dans mes longs cheveux blonds et regarde ensuite ailleurs, trouvant ses yeux trop remplis de sous-entendus. Je connais Santana, certes, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de redouter certains moments de notre relation. Cette première fois entre filles… J'ai déjà eu des rapports avec un ou deux garçons de la Dalton Academy mais avec une fille… Je stresse à mort. Et mes mains moites le prouvent.

** - Baaaaaaaaaah**, je lâche longuement. **'Y aura tes parents ? **

** - Ils vont manger en ville ce soir, alors… On est tranquilles un petit moment**, sous-entend-t-elle facilement.

Puis, elle m'embrasse et à la fin de notre baiser, je pince gentiment son nez entre mon index et mon majeur. Je sors ensuite mon livre d'espagnol et commence à réviser ma leçon pendant que les autres parlent de leurs projets pour la rentrée prochaine.

Artie va partir à Chicago pour faire des études de réalisateur. Je sais à quel point il aime mettre les gens en scène, et la caméra est faite pour lui. Mercedes avoue qu'elle part dans un mois à Los Angeles, car la vidéo que Sam avait enregistré lors d'une de ses performances n'est pas passée inaperçue auprès de quelques producteurs, qui la voudraient comme choriste pour le moment. Brittany avoue qu'elle va jouer un poulet géant jaune dans un fast-food de Lima, pendant que Kurt parle de ses projets de mode à New York. Il a un rendez-vous prévu avec la grande Isabelle Wright, présidente de . Je sais qu'elle est un de ses modèles de mode, de style. Je suis très contente pour lui.

Blaine part également à New York. Avec sa prestation de « _Criminal _», de Britney Spears, il a époustouflé madame Tibideaux, tout comme Rachel - qui avait interprété « _Don't Rain on my Parade_ », de Funny Girl, ce qui n'a étonné personne - et Kurt, qui avait choisi, aussi, une chanson de Funny Girl, « _I'm The Greatest Star _». Je sens que mon cœur se serrer à l'idée que nous soyons tous séparés.

Noémie le sent certainement, car elle m'adresse un regard comme quoi elle l'est aussi. Elle a déjà fait son choix. Avec Puck, ils vont à Los Angeles, à l'Académie des Arts de la Scène et du Cinéma, où ils seront inscrits avec Mercedes, et Sam, qui s'est vu attribué une bourse de quaterback dans l'équipe de foot de l'Académie, où il étudiera également le chant et le théâtre. Noémie veut être chanteuse, et a déjà quelques producteurs sur son dos ; son homme souhaite être scénariste ou comédien. C'est l'endroit parfait pour se faire remarquer, comme New York. Mon amie me prend la main et sourit.

** - J'ai déjà pris un abonnement pour l'année entre L.A. et New York**, m'explique-t-elle en me montrant un petit carnet. **Et un autre pour revenir à Lima. Les autres vont tous faire ça… Tu devrais faire pareil quand tu sauras où tu es admise, ma chérie ! Pour qu'on puisse se voir et découvrir le pays en même temps**, ajoute-t-elle en tapotant ma joue et en faisant de grands signes à Sugar, installée au fond de la cour.

Mike enlace doucement Tina, qui lui demande comment son audition pour son admission à l'Académie des Arts de L.A. s'est passée, quelques heures plus tôt. Marley Rose, Ryder, Jake et Kitty arrivent en nous adressant des sourires, la première tenant ses cahiers de chorale dans les mains, contre elle. Les deux frères Puckerman s'enlacent brièvement et Jake prend Noémie dans ses bras. Ryder m'ébouriffe les cheveux et je fais de même, lui soufflant d'arrêter de faire comme Justin Bieber. D'un coup d'œil, je vois que Kitty doit sûrement se retenir de m'étrangler.

Wade arrive ensuite dans la cour, accompagné de Kurt et Blaine. Je les sers dans mes bras. Des fois, je me dis que c'est « dommage » qu'ils soient gays, car je les trouve vraiment _trop _canons. Mais ils sont tellement mignons ensemble… Wade me tend un paquet cadeau et je le regarde, suspicieuse. Je défais le nœud en ruban du cadeau sous les yeux de Santana et d'une bonne partie des filles présentes. Seules Rachel et Noémie exceptent à la règle. Je les entends parler de Barbra Streisand, Céline Dion et autres divas. Les garçons sont là aussi, en retrait.

Je soulève fébrilement le couvercle de la boîte rectangulaire et plate. Je me retiens de hurler. J'ai les larmes aux yeux…

** - Mais vous êtes fous ! **j'arrive à dire entre deux sanglots. **Vous êtes tous des idiots ! Je vous aime, mes pandas ! **

Je les prends tous autant que je peux dans mes bras. M'offrir deux places V.I.P. pour aller voir les One Direction à Atlanta dans trois semaines est un magnifique présent. Magnifique ? Non, incroyable ! De plus que j'aurai des objets collector de la tournée… Tous mes amis se sont cotisés pour obtenir ces billets. Ils ont certainement dû voir que j'étais stressée avec les admissions dans les universités et les académies qui allaient bientôt s'achever.

J'ai l'impression de rêver. Santana le sent et elle me mord la lèvre gentiment pour me faire passer un message « Naaaan, c'est loin d'être un rêve, chérie ! ». Une magnifique après-midi s'annonçait doucement sur Lima…


End file.
